Charizard
Charizard is Red's first and favorite Pokemon. He comes from Kanto. He is a fire, dragon and flying type, making Ripto a threat to him, although they haven't met yet. He is controlled by . History Charizard evolved from a Charmander, and was picked by Red as his Starter Pokemon. Together, they beat all the gym leaders of Kanto, and beat the Elite Four along with the Champion Blue. In Kanto one day, he suddenly got kidnapped and transported to the Locked Rooms. After seeing Shatter's rampage at Isolation Point, he used his Mega Stone X that Red gave to him, and then mega evolved, and used Inferno on Shatter, causing the black hole to disappear. Charizard then battled Shatter, and, with help of The Locked Room Gang, Charizard won the battle, causing Shatter to teleport away from the area. Charizard then followed The Gang, hoping that they would help him return home so he can reunite with Red. Personality and characteristics As mentioned by many Trainers, Red and Charizard have a great bond between them. Charizard is very loyal to Red, even when it was still a Charmander and its Trainer was rather inexperienced. In terms of power, it is one of Red's strongest Pokémon, even able to beat powerful opponents its type is usually weak against. Thanks to this union and its power, Charizard is able to Mega Evolve, something rarely seen in the Kanto region. He is confident, and doesn't really fear anything. He is always ready to fight. Official Description Behold, the awesome flying fire breathing dragon! Awesome! Don't call him 'cool', though, because he's quite the opposite, and will be one of the hottest Pokemon you've ever fought! Moves Known Inferno A huge inferno of fire is launched at the target.(Blue when Mega Evolved) Fire Blast Charizard takes in a deep breath and releases a ball of yellow-orange fire from its mouth. The ball of fire then turns into a 大-shaped flame that is fired the opponent.(Blue fire when Mega Evolved) It does a big amount of damage and may burn the target, but it also has a higher chance of missing than other moves. Flamethrower Charizard releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the opponent.(Blue when Mega Evolved) Seismic Toss Charizard grabs the opponent, rises into the air, and throws them into the ground, dealing some good damage. Relationships Red Red is Charizard's trainer, and Charizard really respects him. He is extremely loyal to him, and does what he is told from him and cares about him. Red's other Pokemon Charizard hasn't really got to meet all of them, but he's acquainted with them all, as they are his teammates. Shatter Charizard dislikes him, and thinks that he's a little wimp, as when everyone was teaming up on him, he teleported away. He wishes to fight him again, and to finish him off. Mew Charizard has never met a Mew before. Although, knowing how rare Mew is, Charizard tries to protect Mew and take responsibility for him, as Mew can get herself into trouble sometimes.. Gallery 006Charizard-Mega X.png|Charizard's Mega Evolution 006Charizard-Mega Y.png|Charizard's alternate Mega Evolution Red Charizard PO.png|Screenshot of him from Pokemon Origins Battle Theme Trivia TBA Related articles *Mega Charizard X Category:Pokemon characters Category:Pokemon